Tale of Ghost and Devil
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Danny Phantom Naruto X-over Harem base more supernatural beings.


**This is a remake of an old fanfic I adopted from some long ago when I first started she is not here anymore.**

**It will start a Memory bank and follow the rest of the season 1.**

**This well as so be a X-over**

* * *

Chapter 1 The two Brothers fateful meeting and a Genies wish.

* * *

**Ten year ago.**

* * *

At a day care Amity park A blonde spiky hair man with bring blue eyes and fair skin and in his 20's he is wearing a white and blue jump suit and a woman with short orange hair wearing a blue hooded jump suit also in he 20's they were talking to on of the teachers about the kids and what happened.

Out side a small 4 year old boy with sun kiss blond with mess spiky hair and sapphire blue and a little tan skin and whisker birth mark on his face there was little blood stain covered fist he was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt over a t shirt and black shorts he also had accouple of bandages on his face. Next to him was a black hair boy she is wearing a white with a red olive on the scented and blue short. He also has accouple of bandages on her mostly her arms a legs. He was reading a book with his sister on 1000 days and 1001 nights the older girl has orange long hair in a pony tail a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans.

* * *

Back inside to teacher office.

"I'm not mad a what Young Naruto did just disappointed he did tell a teacher and this wasn't the first time young Jacob was picking on one of the kids be play tell Naruto that is action have consequences in the future is there any problem at home I have notice the during this time Naruto be more be hime self lately." Said the kids teacher.

"Naruto all way been this way since his mother past away a year ago," Minato said.

"I guest you been feel the same After my husband past away do to heart failure I've try to be there for my children and it's not esay," the other woman said. "I'm Maddie Fenton." She rising he hand for a hand shack Minato took it when their eyes meet they glowed for a moment

* * *

After accouple of hour the three adult came out of the room. "So both me and Naruto will so you and your family at your place," Minato said.

"It's a date," Maddie said she then blushed. "I mean a play date for our kids."

"Right Our Kids." Minato said with a blush as well.

"is this happening," Naruto said to Danny and his sister Jazz.

"I think so," Danny said.

"Team up to get them to date," Jazz said. getting Naruto and Danny to smirk.

* * *

**10 years later.**

* * *

Ten years have pass and now both boys are now A 14-year-old. Danny Fenton still has messy black hair spiked forward, bright blue eyes, and wearing his signature outfit of a white shirt with a thin red collar and cuffs with a red circle in the middle, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers walking next to him was Naruto's hair is now a slight darker shade of blonde. He is wearing a blue shirt a zip up sleeveless hooded black khaki pant and white and black sneakers on right wrist is a black arm band that he got from an old man as a god luck charm the band had old Japanese kanji of the gate of Leviathan of the shadows known as Leviathan stitched in purple thread. The both of them have a perfect mix of flexible and strength muscle type they are walking down the streets of Amity Park. Both are average teenagers trying to survive high school like any other teen, but with one tiny difference. Both Danny Naruto are secretly a half ghost and in Naruto case A demonic Ghost hybrid and using the new gift to be heroes known as Danny Phantom and Asura Redgrave with the help from his two best friends Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Sakura Haruno, and her brother Natsu Haruno

Earlier that week the three of them were invited to Paulina Sanchez's quinceañera's party in celebration of the upcoming meteor shower. Throughout the whole week Paulina has been chased by three famous feminine movie monsters. The true culprit behind this was actually Desiree the wishing ghost who unleashed the monsters by a wish Sam made since she was mad at her two friends for breaking their promise to see the premier of the new movie she wanted to see. However, during a fight between her and Danny, she wished she never met the two brother causing them to lose their powers and memories. Thankfully Naruto is a ho judge of character a believed Sam was telling the truth and help getting their powers back in time just as Desiree attacked the school with the third monster. Danny barely managed to defeat the third monster with Desiree having the upper hand until Sam wished she never fought with Danny returning their memories. Naruto was able to fend off Desiree until she retreated at the last second vowing that she'll have her revenge on Friday.

The two stayed up all night looking for where she might be before Friday night of the meteor shower where everyone would be making wishes that will super charge Desiree's powers.

"Whoa Danny Naruto? Are you guys are okay? You look like a wreck", said a 14-year-old girl with fair skin, purple eyes, short black hair with a small ponytail on top. She was wearing purple lipstick, a black tank top that was stretched to show off her large C-cup breasts and showed off her midriff with a purple oval in the center, a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design that hugged her hips, purple leggings, and black combat boots. This girl was known as Danny's goth friend Sam Mason.

"Yeah, you guys looked like you didn't get any sleep at all", said a brown skin teen with turquoise eyes hidden behind thick framed glasses. He had on a long-sleeved yellow, green cargo pants with a black belt, brown boots, and a red beret that hid his short black hair. The boy was known as Danny's best friend, Tucker Foley.

"Don't tell us that you guy been looking for her this hold time," Sakura said She has short pink hair girl with green a are genetic disorder that she and her brother has do to eating way to much shrimp. she is wearing a red shirt spat short and a pink shirt as well as long black boots.

"Last time you said that you found Desiree at a water fountain she no going to do that again." Natsu has brown eyes and spiky pink hair. Wearing a white dragon scale scarf with a dragon scale pattern a dark brown hood with a yellow skull range shirt, a pair of jeans and black and red sneakers.

"That's because We haven't. I mean, Sam I appreciate you giving us back our powers, and the new logo is neat, As well as the new jump suit but seriously if you could make a specific wish to bring back our memories, couldn't you also wish for Desiree to stop or something?"

"Well excuse me for making a wish in the spur of the moment. I'd like to see you try and do better."

"Might as well, I still feel kind of bad taking advantage of her during our first battle", yawned Danny.

"You know, when you say it like that it sounds-"

"I know, I know, it sounds like I'm some kind of sick freak. Just trust me when I say that part of me wants to apologize to her for taking advantage of her if she'd just stop and listen", interrupted Danny yawning again, "And what's worse is that tonight is the Meteor Shower. Hopefully I can sneak in some Zs in school."

Naruto than "Wish? I got it," Naruto said with a thousand and 1 W smile.

"Oh no he has that evil genius look in his eyes," Tucker said.

"I have a way for us to beat Desiree and make sure she won't hurt anyone ever again." Naruto said as he ran to their School now full of energy.

"It scary me that he can have that much energy." Sam said.

If we can make a machine to contain it we can save on using other type of energy outlets," Natsu said.

"And why do you want to apologize to her? I mean she did make all those crazy wishes come true, and turned me into some kind of psychotic half-ghost monster", said Tucker looking at Desiree's profile while enlarging her photo, "Though I will admit, she is easy on the eyes."

"Think about it you guys. Granting every wish you hear without your consent? Including the wishes that could lead to your downfall? I mean that's a scary thought in itself. Who knows what kind of wish some people might make like Technus, or even worse Johnny 13", said Danny with the three walking to school.

"How is Johnny worse than Technus?" asked Tucker.

"Um, Hello! the guy is a Fuck up womanizing freak who wants to bang every kind of girl from here to the Ghost Zone. You even said it yourself Tuck. Desiree is beautiful, and even if she is vindictive, Johnny could probably make some kind of wish that could lead to him raping her or worse, and she would have to grant it. In a way, I can see why she makes her wishes kind of double-edged", said Danny, " All though Naruto won't admit, but he been dreaming of her lately rush on her" Danny told his two friend.

"Danny Naruto may be a jack ass with a short temper

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

The Gang where at the woodlands near the party. "Yo Desiree I have a Wish for you!" Naruto yelled

"Oh and what does the little devil want," Desiree said

Getting Naruto to give her a smirk "I wish you were also a 14-year-old half ghost girl, that your powers were shorted out, you can chose whos wishes you want the grant"

"W-What?! I-" Desiree didn't have time to think as her wishing powers activated creating a large whirlwind around her, "So y-you have w-wished it, so it shall…be?"

**"AHH!" **Desiree screamed in pain as bright pink light enveloped her as she shrunk to human size and the wish monsters slowly started to disappear. Her red eyes changed to a glowing pink color, and her ghostly tail was suddenly split in two creating two tone legs. Pink lightning started hitting her until two large pink rings appeared around her waist and started to change her similar to Danny's transformation. Her green skin changed to a sun-kissed tan color, and her eyes changed to blue similar to Danny's. She screamed in pain again after being shocked by her own powers until it suddenly stopped knocking her unconscious.

The four teens shielded their eyes after being blinded from Desiree's power until Naruto saw a figure falling from the sky. "We're going ghost!," Naruto yelled as a azure ring of flame appeared around his waste he now wearing a sleeveless orange and black zip up tactical hooded vest that with a red circle that has a black spiral on his back, a Long sleeve a black shirt his arm band transformed into a metal cuff bracelet, around his neck is a long crimson red scarf that covered his face. A pair of black combat pants, hos right sleeve was roll up to show glowing Azure demonic arm with burnet orange scales, on his is a black claw gauntlet a dark green high-tech goggles, a headband with the spiral circle. around Naruto's waste is an yellow waste cape tied up by a blue sash. and black combat boots with three claws on the boots toe cap. The most two biggest change is Naruto's hair became spiky and white as snow his eyes became a icy blue.

Danny new suit was the same just with out the cap and scarf and claw boots his suit is a black and white with apair of white high-tech gauntlets, goggles, and mask over the black suit Danny has a open tactical hooded vest white flaming D with a P in it. he has snow white hair a glowing green eyes.

As Naruto jumped towards the falling girl and caught her just in time, Danny Grabbed them both. 'Wow So this want Desiree look like when she was young and alive.' Naruto thought to him self Landing down slowly Naruto turn back a slowly place Desiree down. Desiree slowly open her eyes the first thing she saw was Naruto. She then notice she look like her old 14 year old self with her C cup breast that was close to a D cup breast and hourglass figure. Her Hair was up in a height pony tail she is wearing a blue harem girl get up.

***Slap***

"You Incompetent fool how dare you to touch me with out me..."

"I Know I know "no man shall touch you unless I allow it" but you were falling trust me I did want you to hurt your self." Naruto said.

This made Desiree blushed. "Thank you."

"So did the wish work," Tucker said.

"Going be my phone yes how ever we have to go throw everything as is was are bodies as well as are memories have be transferred here as well as people with connections to god level being.

"Sam We need to get Desiree some new clothes fore Desiree." Naruto said.

"That won't be Necessary young devil" Said an old man voice. Looking at the direction Naruto saw the old man wearing a green cloaked he than grabbed the cloak to show a familiar face to both Naruto and Danny He was a giant of a man with a light skin completion and spiky white hair onyx black eyes and red marking on his face he is wearing a opened button red Hawaiian shirt with white flower patterns a black long sleeves shirt a dark green khakis pants "Pervy sage/Jiraiya," Naruto and Danny said. He was hold the bag of female clothes,

"Danny, Brat," Jiraiya said handing over the bag to Sam.

"I'm surprised you're here and not back at Japan spy on women in a hot spring right now the closes one is in Washington state." This got Sam, Sakura, and Desiree to look at Jiraiya in disgust. "Why are you here Pervy Sage and how much do know." Naruto said knowing what Jiraiya does for a living making Danny and his friend be on guard.

"Will Danny Phantom Naruto Kitsune All you need to know is you all are in good hands as well as Night Nurse and Dragon Knight," Jiraiya said.

"You Mean the you have?," Danny asked

"Yes, I have friends in high places," Jiraiya answered the young ghost boy.

* * *

**Wonderland's Burger**

* * *

The group of seven Teenagers and one old perverted hermit sat at one of the booths. "This Hamburger is Amazing," Desiree said. "Especially this Mad Hatter hot Sauce not as hot but it reminds be of me time as a child before I was took in as one of the Sultans' harem girls." She then to a sip from her Soda. "A this Soda drink you called it Charry Coca-Cola," She is now wearing a Sky blue long sleeve blouse bell black bottom jeans that his held up by brown leather and open to shoes.

"It's good that you're taking being 14 teen again as well as halfa but we kneed to think of something," Natsu said he then took a bite of his flame broiled burger.

"Natsu Right I should of thought this through," said Naruto as he bang his head of the table.

"So you have to take responsibility with such a delicate flower as myself after being rough around I could tell the authorities that you are a beast that had your away with me." Said the half ghost genie teenage girl with fake tears.

"that why we are here," Jiraiya said getting looks from the teens.

"At Wonderland's Burger," Danny said giving the old Sage a look like he was Crazy. Jiraiya raised his right hand to signaled to one of the workers who pressed a button. as their booth started to go down through many several levels.

"Welcome Children to the deeper part of the Rabbit hole this is one of the Headquarters to the S.G.P.F. which stand fore supernatural guardian Police Force." Jiraiya said opening the gate to see several supernatural beings doing some paper work some of them where Ogers the other were harpies other type of spirit Yokai or monster from myth and legends.

"Is that miss Aensland from down the block from school." Naruto said seeing a green hair woman in a secretary outfit at the front desk doing paper work.

"Desiree follow me to Immigration office for paper on your new identity as a civilian." Jiraiya said.

"I thought you work for Interpol or the C.I.A." Naruto said.

"Nope we are known as been hunting Monster as well as other stranger phenomenon's you name them we seen them we been watching you cense your parents open the made the spirit portal and you two turning it on unlocking your heritage from your mothers side of the family." the giant of a man side grabbing a file that has the genies name of it as well as Dann, Natsu, and Sakura. "I was going to buy your lap and put it away in the vault for safety but it broke be fore I could get it."

"Hey wait where my file," Nauto said noticing that Natsu was thicker.

"Yours is a whole file cabinet in my room," Jiraiya said making Naruto a little happy that his file is bigger that Natsu's file. as the group of eight when inside Jiraiya's office Naruto saw one of his family pictures with Jiraiya of him as a baby back when his mother was is alive.

"I been your case worker fore years every time put some poor ass baster in the hospital, jail cell as well as in pain to a point they think twice." Jiraiya said opening the cabinet with his Name on it pulling out a few files.

He than sat down on his chair and typed on the computer. "And done Your Name is now Shantae Nefertari I adopted when you wore six years old you love to dance and cute animal your parents die years ago do to a sickness you and a few children got the cure." Jiraiya said.

"We be keeping an eye on you especially when we will be having a VIP coming from the spirit world Princess Hinata Otsutsuki," The S.G.P.F. Agent said getting Naruto to spit of his soda on Danny, "Hinata coming here!" Naruto said.

"I see the sealed memory are coming you," Jiraiya said.

"What are you Talking about You old Pervert," Naruto said grabbing Jiraiya by his shirt.

"Your Hanyo your mother side of the family are half devils that lab accident awaken your devil half your dad told me this," Jiraiya said.

"Dad knew," Danny said.

"No nether does anyone else." Jiraiya said.

"Here this pouches as well as this letter was also from your mother as well as that band if you focus your focuses into that wrist band a sword appeared." Jiraiya said as he point at the wrist band he gave him he then gave Naruto the pouch which he then transform and put the two pouches on his sash.

"I see you got are package," Jiraiya said.

Naruto focused the energy on his band what appears was a single edge two hand longsword with a with a dark red leather handle that look like a handle of a katana mix with a motorcycle grip and break with a golden Fox head guard and pommel in a red sheath with a strap to carry. Pulling the blade out Naruto and the his friends felt it's power coming from the blade.

"That Naruto is Kurama your mother wanted to give that to you," Jiraiya said as he open a his drawer and grabbed rhino 357 magnum revolver black and whiter and a gun holster, "This is behemoth, they can hold six special bullets." getting up Jiraiya and look at his godson "We will give you some time to your self," Jiraiya said as he and the other left Naruto who was . Looking at the latter with his mother hand writing.

**_-To my Maelstrom if you are reading this then I'm dead and the blood of our ancestor had awaken in blood in your veins of is that of a devil known as sparda the Sword that I made for you is called Kurama it has a fragment of my great grandfather Dante's sword named rebellion it has an "Exceed",and can be revved up to three times and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or three separate stinging blows when not in used the break release to cool off the blade. It's sheath has a sharpening inside._**

_**we devils all have amazing ability to learn fast as well as the Uzumaki clan's sealing arts in one of those pouches is a scroll on sealing. don't be a picky eater just eat a lot so you can grow big and strong and make sure that you bathe everyday and you stay warm too. Also don't stay up too late make sure you get plenty of Sleep don't forget to make friends as well you don't need a ton of them just a few is fine as long a there are ones that you can really trust and I was very good at this make sure you study hard and learn as much as you can remember everyone is good at something and not so good at others so even if something doesn't go well don't get depressed okay now this is important fine someone special in our family the males are by law aloud to have a polygamy but be careful in finding the one to spend your live with.**_

_**I will all way love you and your father hopefully I can watch over you two in the after life.**_

**_Love your Mother Kushina,_**

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

After Naruto read the latter he came out his eyes were red a puff. Jiraiya looked at the eight teenagers. "I would like to ask you kids to join us,"

"Wait what do you mean," Sakura said.

"We can let you kid keep doing what all this what if someone like the G.I.W. catch Naruto or Danny or some other supernatural being goes after Your or your brother's Scared Gear." Jiraiya said.

"Do you have health benefits," Tucker said.

"We have Live insurance as well as a dental plan as well as a retirement plan," Jiraiya said.

"Does this mean the Sam and Tucker will be Navis fore us give info about supernatural being items as well as cursed objects," Naruto said.

"Yes they are not ready for higher field missions like going after demons but in time they could with some training however if theirs a ghost involved your good, Now come on it's late and it my be the weekend but you kids need your sleep." Jiraiya said.

"Well I guest this party is getting crazy but let go home we have a math test to studded," Naruto said as he and the rest left the building.

* * *

**I Hope you guys love this okay he the thing the story line is somewhat not con next episode is Shade of Gray instead of Valerie Gray hating Danny she well mostly go after Asura instead.**

**The new out fit is inspired by a mix Assassination Classroom gym uniform, my hero Academia hero uniform, and Symphogear gx power up mode I only saw clip of the in AMV Danny Is a mix of his newer suit and the Anime fan Opening on youtube.**


End file.
